Faster Than A Kiss
by Nayuka
Summary: terinspirasi dri manga Faster Than A Kiss, Neji and Gaara, Shonen-Ai alert! Don't Like? Don't Read and Don't Flame!


Hohoho, Ritsu datang dg fict terbaru! Thanks bwt semua yg dah menunggu fict dri Ritsu! *d timpuk'in readers*

Well,,, This it's….

**Disclaimer**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Faster than a Kiss**** (****,****Kisu Yori mo Hayaku**_**)**_** © Meca Tanaka**

"Selamat datang Tousan sayang. Kamu mau makan atau mandi dulu?" kata seorang Remaja berambut merah di temani adik kecilnya yang berambut orange, mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian ala maid, lengkap dengan celemek berenda dan berwarna merah untuk remaja itu, orange untuk anak kecil yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka menyambut seorang pria bernama Neji Hyuuga di depan pintu rumah sambil duduk sopan.

"Celamat datang Ne-chan!" anak itu langsung memeluk kakak iparnya tersebut

"Aku pulang Naru-chan!" Orang yang di panggil itu langsung memeluk anak kecil yang bernama Naruto itu dan mencium pipinya yang tembem. Sedangkan anak itu Cuma tersenyum senang. "Naru-chan mau makan apa sekarang?" Kata Neji sambil pergi begitu saja meninggalkan orang yang menyambutnya dengan sebutan Tousan.

"Ne-chan, kenapa Ne-chan ngga cium Ai kaya Nayu?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Neji diam lalu kembali berjalan menuju remaja yang di panggil Ai itu dan membelai kepalanya dengan lembut

"aku pulang Gaara" Dia tersenyum melihat Gaara, anak laki-laki remaja berumur 16 tahun yang sejak sebulan lalu menjadi 'istri'nya. "Baiklah, malam ini Naru-chan mau makan apa?" Tanya Neji

"Nayu mau makan yamen! Boleh kan Ne-chan" Jawab Naruto semangat

"Ngga boleh! Malam-malam ngga boleh makan ramen! Besok saja ya, tapi dengan satu syarat. Naru panggi Neji dengan sebutan Ji-chan saja ya? Mau kan?" Bujuk Neji

"Ngga mau! Nayu mau panggil Ne-chan aja!" kata naru sambil berlari menuju Gaara

"Hah~ dasar".

.

Beginilah malam yang selalu di lewati Neji sejak sebulan lalu. Dia menyuruh Gaara berpakaian cosplay ala perempuan untuk menyambutnya tiap ia pulang mengajar di sekolahnya.

Sejak sebulan lalu ia menikah dengan Namikaze Gaara, karena suatu kejadian.

#flashback#

Hampir pukul sebelas malam dan ada seorang pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku taman kota, sedangkan adiknya bermain di bak pasir. Datanglah seorang pria paruh baya mendekati mereka.

"Hey nak! Ayo ikut denganku. Kau akan ku beri uang banyak kalau kau mau tidur bersama ku". Kata pria hidung belang itu

Si anak hanya diam saja, membuat pria itu marah dan menyeretnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!". kata pemuda itu sambil meronta. Melihat kakaknya di seret paksa membuat adik kecilnya itu menangis.

"Lepaska Ai! jangan ganggu Ai! hwaaaa".

"Hey! Lepaskan dia!" Kata seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna cokelat. Neji Hyuuga. Seorang guru di sebuah sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Konoha.

"Apa urusanmu! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Neji marah dan memukuli orang itu sampai babak belur, lalu pria itu kabur menjauh dari Neji.

Setelah amarahnya mereda ia mendekati Gaara. "Kau tak apa-apa? Ayo pulang! Kau sudah seminggu tak berangkat sekolah".

"Aku ngga mau pulang! Pergi kau!" bentak Gaara

"kau harus ikut denganku dan pulang!"

"Sudah ku katakana aku tak mau pulang!"

Melihat kakaknya bertengkar, membuat tangis Naruto yang tadinya berhenti jadi tambah keras. Gaara panik dan menenangkan Naruto.

"Ayo pulang Gaara! Kasihan adik kecilmu itu."

"Sudah ku katakan aku tak mau pulang!"

"Kalau kau terus begini, hidupmu akan menderita! Kalau kau tak mau pulang ke rumah saudaramu lebih baik kau ikut pulang ke rumah ku!"

"Ikut ke rumahmu? Aku tak suka merepotkan orang, lagipula memangnya kau mau menikahiku dan menghidupi kita berdua!" Suaranya mulai parau karena menahan air matanya.

"YA! AKU MAU! Jadi sekarang ikut aku pulang!" Kata Neji sambil membentak Gaara dan langsung menyeret Gaara yang masih bengong mendengar kata-kata Neji.

Sampai di rumah Neji, Gaara dan Naruto di suguhi berbagai makanan yang di masak oleh Neji.

"Baiklah. Ini surat nikahnya. Aku sudah menandatanganinya, giliranmu". Kata Neji

"Tapi, Sensei… aku laki-laki, mana mungkin aku…" kata-kata Gaara terputus karena Neji menyentuh bibir Gaara dengan jari indahnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, jadi kau harus menurut padaku". Tegas Neji

Gaara menurut dan menandatangani surat tersebut.

"Baiklah, besok kita ke Gereja untuk menikah. Tidurlah, kau pasti capek, Naru-chan juga sudah mengantuk".

"Baiklah, aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam". Kata Gaara sambil menuju kamarnya.

.

"Ayo cepat! Nanti kita bisa telat!". Teriak Neji

Hari ini seperti rencana, Neji dan Gaara akan menikah. Mereka pun bersiap-siap menuju tempat upacara pernikahan mereka.

Sampai di gereja, Neji menemui pendeta untuk meresmikan mereka. Tapi pendeta itu menolak karena pernikahan sesama jenis itu dilarang. Neji menyatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin menolong Gaara dan Naruto yang Yatim piatu dan mereka di telantarkan saudara mereka. Satu-satunya cara agar Gaara mau tinggal bersamanya hanya dengan menikahinya. Mendengar hal itu hati sang pendeta jadi luluh dan mau menikahkan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah aku mulai, tapi mana saksi pernikahannya?". Tanya pendeta itu

"AH? Saksi? Aku lupa! Gawat!". Neji Kebingungan sendiri.

Para pendeta lain keluar dan bersedia jadi saksi pernikahan mereka. Mendengar hal itu Neji sangat senang dan berterima kasih pada mereka semua.

Sekarang di mulailah kehidupan baru antara Neji dan Gaara ditambah dengan seoramg adik kecil yaitu Naruto.

#ends of flashback#

"Pagi Naru~chan! Pagi Ai!". Sapa Neji saat Gaara dan Naruto keluar kamar dan menuju meja makan.

"Pagi Ne-chan!". Naruto berlari dan langsug memeluk Neji. "Nayu mau teluy guyung". Naruto bergelayut manja di kaki Neji.

"Iya, sabar yaa.. Gaara mau apa?".

"Apa saja". Jawab Gaara datar.

.

Selesai sarapan pagi Neji berangkat sekolah lebih dulu, karena Gaara harus mengantar Naruto ke TK, di sana mereka disambut oleh guru bernama Kurenai. Guru yang sangat cantik dan baik hati.

.

Beberapa saat setelah Gaara sampai di sekolah, mata pelajaran pun di mulai, dan yang mengajar kali ini adalah Iruka sensei, guru paling disiplin.

.

Sore hari mulai merajai langit, saatnya Gaara pulang sekolah, hari ini dia punya tambahan pelajaran. Sehingga ia harus pulang telat.

Sampainya di TK Naruto, Gaara bingung. Sepi. Harusnya masih ada Kurenai sensei yang menunggunya. Gaara panik karena Naruto juga tak ada. Dia segera berlari menuju rumah Neji. Sampai di rumahnya Gaara langsung menuju kamarnya. Tak ada apapun. Lalu ke dapur. Kosong. Gaara sudah benar-benar panik, ia pun menuju kamar Neji Dan akhirnya menemukan Naruto yang tertidur pulas bersama Neji. Gaara tersenyum dan langsung keluar, karena ia tak mau mengganggu waktu tidur mereka.

.

Gaara menuju dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Ia ingin menyenangkan hati Neji yang sudah sangat perhatian pada dirinya dan Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian Neji dan Naruto terbangun akibat asap yang d keluarkan dari masakan Gaara yang gosong.

"kau ini! Ada-ada saja! Kalau tak bisa masak tinggal beli saja, kalau tidak bangunkan aku. Bahaya kan kalau nanti terjadi kebakaran". Neji menasehati Gaara sambil membersihkan masakan gosong itu

"Maafkan aku". Sesal Gaara

"Tak apa, karena kami masih sehat sebab tak memakan masakanmu itu, coba kalau kita makan. Pasti kita akan keracunan". Canda Neji

Saat Neji melirik Gaara, terlihat aura membunuh yang kuat. Neji hanya nyengir melihat hal itu.

.

"Pagi Ai! Pagi Neji! Bagaimana? Apa malam pertama kalian menyenangkan?" tanya Sasuke, sahabat Neji. Dia adalak Kekasih dari Kakashi Hatake. Salah satu guru yang mengajar di sekolah Neji.

"APA MAKSUD MU SASUKE! JANGAN MENGAJARI ANAK KECIL HAL YANG TIDAK-TIDAK". Bentak Neji

Sasuke cuma menyeringai dan berbisik pada Gaara. "Nanti pulang sekolah, datanglah ke apartemen ku. Akan ku ajari kau bagaimana menjadi istri yang baik". Ia pun langung pergi sambil menggandeng Kakashi yang sedari tadi cuma diam. "Bye bye Gaara! Jangan lupa ya!" tambah Sasuke sebelum ia pergi.

"Apa yang Sasuke katakan padamu?" tanya Neji

"Tak ada". Jawab Gaara datar

.

Sejak pagi hari, Gaara sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi. Dia terus berpikir sebenarnya apa maksud sasuke itu. Dengan gelisah, ia pun menunggu jam pelajaran sekolahnya usai.

.

"Selamat sore Kurenai Sensei" Gaara membungkuk hormat, "Saya datang untuk menjemput Naruto"

"Oh ya, itu dia d taman. Tolong jaga dia, tadi dia tersandung dan kakinya luka sedikit" jawab Kurenai Sensei.

"Naruto terluka?" Gaara langsung berlari menghamiri Naruto. "Naruto jatuh ya? Lukanya sakit?"

"Ngga cakit… Nayuto kan kuat… Nayu gk nangis koq Ai~chan… Nayu hebat kan?"

"Iya, Naruto hebat! Ayo pulang. Saya permisi pulang dulu Kurenai Sensei". Gaara menggandeng Naruto ke rumah untuk pulang.

.

"Tadaimaaaaaaaa" Gaara dan Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen kecil milik Neji.

"Okaeri Naru~chan, Okaeri Gaara" Neji memeluk Naruto dan menggendongnya. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih memikirkan perkataan Sasuke pagi tadi.

"Hey Gaara, kau mau berdiri di sana sampai kapan?.

Menyadari hal yang ia lakukan, Gaara langsung masuk ke kamarnya sebentar lalu keluar untuk makan malam.

"Ai~chaaaaaaaaan… Nayu mau makaaaaaannn… cepetaaaaaannnn….."

Mendengar Naruto yang mulai menangis Gaara pun berari menghampirnya. Dan…

BRUK

Gaara jatuh dengan suksesnya menimpa Neji yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa sengaja ia memandang tubuh kekar Neji, dadanya yang bidang dan kulitnya yg putih. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah.

Menyadari posisi mereka, Gaara segera bangkit dan hendak berlari. Tapi Neji menahan lengan Gaara dan menghimpitnya ke tembok.

Neji mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gaara. Dan Gaara hanya diam dan tak mampu menghindar. Jarak wajah mereka makin dekat, lalu…

"Aiiiiiiiiii Nayu lapaaaaaarrrrr! Hweeeeeeeee lapaaaaaa!" Naruto menangis kencang membuat Neji kaget dan Gaara segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Sial! Apa yg kulakukan! Kenapa aku ngga bsa menahan diri! Sial! Sial!"

…

TBC

Wewewewewe… sorry, ritsu gk prnah update cerita, hihihi…. Fict brsambung pertama ritsu….! Hehehehehe! Silahkan ripiu dan teror ritsu…..

Ritsu gi sibuk cosplay bareng Neko jadi maaf, gk bsa bkin fict slama bbrapa wktu dlu…

Thanks bwt Neko yg udah neror aku lalu Lin~chan, Kou, Zero~chan n Loph…

Makasih dah baca apalagi meripiu!

Ritsu

Salam Shitasii… ^^


End file.
